


Led Me Through The Darkness

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [8]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has always been the one to lead Faye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led Me Through The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for astrology prompt #8 'Scorpio.'

When they were young Faye was jealous of the way others always look to Diana to lead them.

Now that laugh lines are forming around their eyes and their asses are starting to sag, she is grateful for Diana’s ability to lead.

Because it is Diana who has led Faye through the darkness.

It was Diana who comforted Faye after her grandfather’s death.

It was Diana who assured her their daughter’s fever would break one long February night, during their earliest days of parenthood.

And it was Diana who consoled her after their son broke his arm at six jumping off a moving swing, a trick his mommy Faye had taught him.

But what Faye doesn’t realize is she has led Diana through the darkness too.

It was Faye who led Diana to realize who she really was and who she really loved.

And for that Diana is equally grateful.


End file.
